Media depositories are used to receive media items from a customer. One common type of media depository is a sheet media depository for receiving items of media in sheet form. For example, such items of media can be currency notes, checks, tickets, giros or the like.
Sheet media depositories are used in automated teller machines (ATMs) and other self-service terminals. Other such self-service terminals are vending machines, change machines or the like. The sheet media depositories are used to identify, validate and store or return deposited sheets.
Some sheet depositories are capable of receiving a bunch of sheets in a loading area and then picking individual sheets from the bunch so that each sheet can then be identified and validated individually prior to storage of the validated sheet within a depository or returned to a customer. These depositories are sometimes referred to as bunch sheet depositories. Bunch sheet depositories may transport the bunch from a loading area to a picking area or the picking area may be adjacent to the loading area. The depositories are also sometimes referred to as deposit modules.
During use, users deposit currency notes as single items or as a bunch and these are selectively retained within the self-service terminal. Over a period of time a considerable quantity of currency notes and thus a relatively high value of items may be stored and retained in secure containers within the terminal. From time to time it is necessary for personnel to visit the terminal to empty the storage containers. Security as well as speed of service is an issue when such collection occurs. It is desirable for a storage bag to be easy to install or remove. Also, it should be impossible for items stored in a bag to be removed without destruction of the storage bag. Such removal might otherwise be attempted by personnel collecting the bag who might attempt to temporarily open the bag so as to access currency notes therewithin.
Various storage techniques have been suggested. However, these are prone to undetected tampering and/or require multiple personnel to attend the terminal to supervise secure removal and/or are difficult to install and thus costly in terms of service requirements.